The Legacy of a Girl's Rhode to Love
by consultingstarkofmischief
Summary: Legacy gets a new member and valet. And as time passes by why can't Cody get her out of his head, when he needs to focus somewhere else. CodyxOC
1. Chapter 1

This is dedicated to my best friend who is like a sister to me: Sammeh. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I dont own any of this. Sammeh is Sasha and owns herself, and everything else to the WWE and Vince K McMahon.

* * *

The Legacy of a Girls Rhode to Love

"And Evan Bourne with the Shooting Star Press on Cody Rhodes." said one of the broadcast announcers.

One. Two. Three, the referee counted.

"And your winners are Evan Bourne and the U.S. Champion Kofi Kingston!" Lillian Garcia announced.

As the referee was holding the winners arms up, their opponents Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes of Legacy attacked them from behind, knocking the high fliers down. Any body part available was kicked and stomped on. As Kofi was laid out in the corner of the ring, Cody grabbed Evan and held his his arms back exposing his head. Ted positioned himself to punt kick Bourne's head.

Then Mickie James, Evan's tag team partner from the past Thursday's _WWE Superstars_ came out and began to yell at the multi-generation superstars. They were not amused. Ted then motioned to the backstage. Out ran a woman, she had long brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing blue jeans, brown boots, and a cut Legacy t-shirt. The brunette confronted the Diva's Champion, then proceeded to grab Mickie's hair and threw her into the barricade. Meanwhile Ted and Cody kicked Kofi and Evan out of the ring, and onto the ground. Evan and Kofi scrambled to Mickie and helped her up and to the backstage.

The mystery woman joined the young superstars in the ring. "Voices" Randy Orton's entrance theme came on, as he walked out to the squared circle. Ted and Cody flanked themselves behind Randy, and the woman went to his side.

"I'd like to introduce the newest member of Legacy. My cousin...Sasha Orton." the WWE champion introduced.

"That woman is Randy's cousin?! Did you hear that Michael? How can someone that beautiful be related to 'The Viper'?" Jerry "The King" Lawler exclaimed to his broadcast partner.

"Don't ask me Jerry how. I know As much as you do." Michael Cole replied.

Sasha then took Randy's mic, "I am here, because I truly belong here, not like these other so called Divas. I and only I can bring what this group needs. I have the will, the ruthlessness, and most importantly...the family."

"She is here to to fill a void no one else can. With me as WWE Champion, Ted and Cody soon to be Unified Tag Team Champions, we needed some one to show the little divas how its done...the right way. And who better to help but family?" Randy smirked an evil grin.

She took the mic again, "And we are the Legacy!" she proclaimed and dropped the mic.

Randy left the ring and DiBiase and Rhodes helped Sasha out. They walked up the ramp with her arms around their shoulders.

TBC

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. Please review.

-Kat


	2. After the show

**Sorry it took so long to post but I found some much needed time to work on this. Sorry for the short chapter, but there is a chapter. Again this is for Sam.**

**Disclaimer: Me owning nothing.**

* * *

**After the show**

"That was exciting!" Sasha told her cousin and his companions, in the lobby of their hotel

"It will only get better with time" Ted answered.

Then Mickie James came up to the multi-generation team, followed by Beth Phoenix and Gail Kim.

"Hey Randy can we borrow your cousin for the night? I promise to have her back in one piece," the Diva's champion asked.

"Ask her," said the WWE champion.

Mickie turned to Sasha,

"Do you want to come with us?"

"Um...sure," Sasha answered apprehensively

"Yay!!" the woman's eyes lit up in excitement, "Come on." she grabbed the youngest Orton's arm and dragged her away. Beth and Gail picked up Sasha's dropped luggage and began to follow their hyper leader.

"Uh...ok, bye," the young Diva waved to her cousin and his friends.

"You know, I don't think that this is such a good idea. I mean it is Mickie that is leading this," Cody interjected.

"Eh, it was going to happen sometime sooner or later," Randy defended.

"Think of it as initiation, you remember yours don't you?"

"Yea everyone in the locker room got hammered, but it wasn't until I won the tag titles with Holly,"

"Well don't worry Sash is just going with the other Divas. What can happen?"

"I don't know, but..." he was interrupted.

"Look Code man don't worry about it. It maybe Mickie, but they wouldn't do anything bad," the son of the Million Dollar Man told him.

"Exactly! See here, she is my cousin, I'm not worried. So, that means you shouldn't," Randy explained.  
"Fair enough,"

"Hey I got an idea, lets get some of the guys together and do something tonight!" Ted suggested.

"Good thinking, Ted. Cody go make the calls," Randy ordered.

"Aye, aye Boss," Cody saluted Randy, took out his phone, and began to dial numbers.

TBC

* * *

**Thanks for reading. And remember I like reviews.**

-_Kasey_


End file.
